Warmounts
"Be careful now.. Those Shemarrians have a zoo of critters they bring to battle. They used to have only a couple in the beginning, but now there's too many to count." Coalition State Sargent on patrol of the Shemarrian border, 3 days from retirement. "Class, I want welcome an expert on Shemarrian Warmounts and companion animals.. Professor Whisper-Speaker." *Clapping is heard as a tatooed male with antenna walks up to the podium.* "Thank you Professor Smith. Over the next week, I hope to answer some of your many questions about our mighty warmounts, from the Monstrex and Shemar Wolf to some of the more rare and interesting of our animal companions." *A hand raises in the back.* "I guess we'll get started.. Yes you in the back?" "Are all the animals you employ cyborgs?" *Gren laughs,* "Oh no.. We don't 'employ' any of our warmounts. We form spiritual bonds, and yes, we do enhance many with cybernetics. We do not cybernetically enhance all of our warmounts or animal companions, as is quite evident with the Shemar Wolves. On many of our worlds, we have free range groups of many of our animal friends. Many prides of feral Incindar Cats roam free on the Blood Rider worlds. They followed the Blood Riders from their home world to settle new places to be with their fiery spirit sisters. '' ''You should spend a day with a Blood Rider Shamaness, and hear about how the Incindars think WE are long lost spirit cousins." Professor Gren Whisper-Speaker, male Shemarrian Unattached, guest speaking in a Xenozoologist class in a major CCW university. The Shemarrian Nation and Star Nation have a number of new Warmounts and cyberanimals available to them. Some are available to all Tribes, while some are Tribe specific. Some began appearing during the Civil War, showing the EShemarrian's creativity and ability to adapt new tactics, technology and ideas. All Tribes A-001/002/003 Monst-Rex The standard Shemarrian warmount, first introduced by ARCHIE 3. A variant, the Pack Mule was the first noncombat variant ever seen. See Rifts Source Book 1 and Shemarrian Nation for more details. A-006/007 Monst-Crane The first new warmount seen besides the Monstrex, appears to be a large crane-like bird. Used for scouting and quick strikes. See Shemarrian Nation for more details. There is a second version of the Monst-Crane that is enhanced with flight capabilities. Shemarrian Wolf A large saber-toothed wolf used by Shemarrians in a similar manner as hunting dogs. See Shemarrian Nation for the basic Wolf. There are many variants in use by different tribes. EcoS-K-1 Monstropede EcoS-K-2 Equus EcoS-K-5 Sphinex EcoS-K-20 Stone Eater EcoS-K-27 Gracille EcoS-K-37 Hekatonheires EcoS-K-42 Nechbet EcoS-K-52 Slingtail Blood Rider Ecos-K-38 Incindar BattleCat Cat-like warmount based on the Monst-Rex frame. Ecos-K-41 Pyrolite Flying insectoid Warmount. Ecos-K-76 Dredadon Heavy bird-like cavalry warmount with powerful scythe-like wings. Lavoenix Pheonix-like aerial warmount with enhanced psionic abilities and faux magic. Assigned only to War Chieftains and Goddesses. Tohilan Serpent-like heavy support aerial warmount. Darkwaters EcoS-K-7 SeaSword A giant billfish-like warmount for a single rider, and sometimes allowed to operate in small groups without riders. EcoS-K-8 Ironback Originally a frankensteed, with a large crab-like body from Kittani War Crab, and a large shark-like head from Kittani Shark Mini-sub with modified jaw assembly. The legs replaced with flipper-like limbs for better water movement. EcoS-K-26 Nautika A large chamgered nautilus mollusc-like warmount, similar to a Murex Metzla, with the riders riding inside. Fully of operating in water, air and space. EcoS-K-24 Shebu An amphibious warmount that resembles a cross between a killer whale or beluga and a raptor, or shark and a seal, with long powerful streamlined body, large toothed jaw, powerfully fluked and sharp-finned tail, carried on two thick reverse-jointed legs. EcoS-K-46 Aquilon A light air/sea hover warmount with a manta ray style body, able to move above and below the waves and fly. EcoS-K-25 Octas A warmount that appears to be a cross between a Coalition SpiderSkull walker and a giant octopus, used mainly as a beast of burden during space mining, construction and salvage operations. The riders ride inside the Octas, and was the first to use this feature. EcoS-K-62 Shelong A warmount modelled after a cyborged Metztla Kreelong carapace labour caste drone, used mostly in construction, and infiltration of Metzla territory. EcoS-K-63 KillWar Another warmount modelled after Metztla, a walking engine of destruction, only the riders ride inside its body. EcoS-K-64 Vincha A warmount modelled after the Murvolva Metztla, designed to infiltrate Metztla territory. EcoS-K-56 Mantazee An amphibious design based on the Fury Beetle, sporting a large watertight carbo compartment within its shell, used mainly as a transport. EcoS-K-87 Trigadar An aquatic warmount that resembles a sea robin/lionfish hybrid with large fins and spines. EcoS-K-97 Conasaur A heavy artillery warmount based on a type of venomous cone snail. EcoS-K-107 Stormapod A lobster-like warmount capable of manufacturing enimal drones. EcoS-K-112 Pelangar A whale-like amphibious warmount used as a heavy transport. Ghost Rider Nightscream An aerial warmount designed for stealth and electronic warfare. HawkMoon EcoS-K-3 Steel Phoenix Aerial warmount that has a Shemarrian Male, or other volunteer, transferred into a warmount frame. EcoS-K-06 Battle Hawk First modified Monst-Cranes, with design changes into a unique aerial warmount. EcoS-K-15 Axyridis Monst-Rex variant that was designed for aerial combat, used for mobile infantry assaults. EcoS-K-45 Cyroc Large heavy aerial warmount. EcoS-K-90 Kondar A four winged aerial warmount with techno-wizard systems. EcoS-K-100 Pomolar A stealth aerial transport warmount. EcoS-K-111 HawkMoth An aerial warmount capable of producing multiple drones. Horrorwoods Saurotron A large sauropod used as mobile artillery units. VelociClaw A warmount modeled on captured and salvaged Kittani Raptor power armour. An early Frankensteed that slowly became a full fledged design of its own. Aracha A large metallic spider warmount with excellent climbing and jumping abilities. Its web spinning abilities make them excellent ambushers and trap setters. Apetaur A warmount that based loosely on a mix of Creax Armoured Rover, Kittani War Crab and Titan Robotics Combat Robot, creating a four legged hunched over brute of a creature with massive arms that reach the ground. Tuin A massive, six legged land turtle based warmount used as a heavy artillery platform. Shredwing A warmount based on the Giant Clamp-Mouth Dragonfly that is incredibly maneuverable but lightly armed. Cyclopede A large utility warmount that looks like the bastard child of a giant mosquito and a high tech industrial vacuum cleaner with a dose of octopus thrown in. Used for excavation, salvage and scavenging work and firefighting roles primarily. Firedrake An aerial warmount based on the Kittani Allosaurus robot, used as an aerial combat transport and ground attack warmount. StingTongue A rare warmount that seems like the old frankensteeds, that appears to be a heavily modified Northern Gun NG-V47 Gunbot. Thunderbeetle A major variant of the Fury Beetle, but with a larger pointed head, larger foreclaws with heavy weapons. Chromanid An arachnid warmount inspired by the Australian peacock spider with a deployable array of high powered lights and illumination lasers that rise and unfold from the abdomen. MonstrApex One of the largest warmounts created with ape-like body, head that resembles a Coalition States Spider Skull Walker, used as massive siege engines or mobile fortress outposts due to their size. Ripjaw A large crocodilian warmount used for patrol and fire support in areas littered with rivers and swamps, like the Dinosaur Swamp of Rifts Earth, its birth place. Lost Eclipse Sapphire Cobra Silvermoon SkullCrusher Wayfinder Wolf’s Path Fringe Tribes Many of the Fringe Tribes have their own elite units or castes, some of which are spreading to the founding Tribes. Clan Shelley Clan Motron Edselator A warmount modeled off ancient vehicle, the Edsel. Legs are able to transform from wheels to leg models to give it greater mobility. Crazelle A warmount that looks like a combination of an ATV and a lizard. Dalit A utility warmount modelled after old garbage with components from several Northern Gun robots. Shambulator A warmount that looks like a cross between a large bus and a buffalo-rhino, used to move people and gear. Sphyrn A hammerhead warmount that looks like a cross between a Monstrex and a pick-up truck. Willey A light cavalry warmount modeled on Pre-Rifts open topped jeep. Wreckadon A large warmount that looks like a multi-vehicle pile up with animal parts thrown in. Clan Pantheron Aslander A large feline warmount loosely based on the rhino-buffalo frame. Sherak A six-limbed feline warmount based on the Dragoncat, created with aid from the Horrorwoods. Clan FlameWing Blackstar A long serpentine, four legged flying warmount armed with gamma-radiation based weapons. Lollipop Tribe Bunnibopper A rabbit like warmount with soft armour and powerful kicks. Steel Gaian EcoS-70 Sistrus A warmount based on a GNE APC with six legs and long tail with a rattle-like bludgeon. EcoS-K-71 Gatar Amphibious warmount that seems to combine traits of an APC and a squat, bull-nosed, four-legged animal. EcoS-K-101 Jagerwagen A Steel Gaian version of the Edselator or Willey, only based on Paladin Steel's SuperBug. EcoS-K-102 VolksVore A flying variant of the Jagerwagen warmount. EcoS-K-108 Killdeere A utility warmount that resembles agricultural tractors.Category:Warmount Category:Cyberanimal Category:E-nimal Category:Blood Rider Category:Darkwaters Category:Ghost Rider Category:Hawkmoon Category:Horrorwood Category:Lost Eclipse Category:Sapphire Cobra Category:Silvermoon Category:Skullcrusher Category:Wayfinder Category:Wolf's Path Category:Fringe Tribes Category:Clan Motron Category:Clan FlameWing Category:Clan Panteron Category:Lollipops Category:Steel Gaians